pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Things That Nobody Really Notices
Intro You may be an expert frogger, but there are still some things that very few people notice while they're playing Pocket Frogs. This page will point out some really interesting and possibly strange things that nobody really notices or thinks about! Breeding Every one remembers breeding. You choose the two frogs that you want to set up, you tap breed, and you can breed any pair of frogs that you want up to eight times! But the one thing that nobody even BOTHERS to think about is this: you don't know what gender the frogs are! You could be breeding together two females or two males and not even know it! I'm just saying, it would be nice to actually know what gender the frogs that you have are. Eggs to Mini Frog? Almost every girl that plays Pocket Frogs always goes nuts when they first see a tiny baby frog in their nursury. The second thing that almost nobody notices is... drum roll please... Pocket Frogs skips the tadpole stage in the froggie life cycle! An egg does not hatch and turn into a mini version of the adult frog. It has to develop lungs and grow legs first! Frogs Won From Racing When you place 1st in a race, you have the option of taking one of the opponent's frogs, or you can take coins. If you choose to take a frog, when it arrives, after you place it, the frog needs to be tamed. You see, if an opponent was able to race it, that means that the frog was already tame. So why should the player of the game have to re-tame a frog that has already been tamed? Another thing, when you select a frog, why would it have to be mailed to you? The frogs are already there! You should just be able to select one and have it in one of your habitats! The Mailbox and the Mailbox Stealing Cheat When you order things from FrogMart, Froggydex, and the Supply Shop, why are they shipped to you? They obviously have it in stock! And another thing: when you steal something from a friend's mailbox, why is it still in their mailbox? It makes no sense! So, the final thing that I want to talk to you about in this section is this: How do the frogs and living scenery like plants survive in the mailbox for a maximum of one day and twenty-one hours? References to frog patterns There are several frog pattern names (eg. Anura, Crustalli) that seem to have a connection with with the design on the back of the frog. Here are a few examples: 1. Crust'alli-crust 2. '''African'us- (african) leapord spots 3. 'Nas'us- nasal (the pattern reminds me of snot and boogers, sorry to mention) 4. 'Bull'a- lol, Un4gettable was right, Bulla is for bubbles! This is why we learn... :)-BW27 5. 'Zebra'e- Zebra stripes 6. 'Glaci'o- glacier (has a connection to ice & snow) 7. 'Nimb'ilis-NimbleBit, everyone knows. 8. 'Lantern'a- lantern 9. '''Sol- Sol meaning sun; the pattern looks like sun rays 10. 'Tribu's- tributary (river) 11. Dextera- sort of like ambidextrious (two handed); the frog has two formations (slightly resembling hands); one on each side of the body 12. 'Marin'us- waves (marine) Feel free to add your findings and elaborate if you wish. The Forum's TalkSpace Talk: Things That Nobody Really Notices So, anyway, Hi! This is a Forum, so there's no comment page. :{ awww... so sad. So, Instead, simply click on the link above and that will take you to...... the ALL NEW-AND-IMPROVED TalkSpace!!!!!!